Koichi Kawakita
Koichi Kawakita , born December 5, 1942, was a Japanese optical technician, special effects director, and director best known for his work on most of the Heisei era ''Godzilla'' films and the first two ''Rebirth of Mothra'' films. He also occasionally appeared in cameos in some of Toho's tokusastu productions. Filmography *''Gorath'' (1962) - Assistant Optical Technician *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) - Assistant Special Effects Cameraman *''Zero Fighter'' (Special Effects Optical Assistant) *''The Return of Ultraman'' - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Zone Fighter'' - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' (1974) - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Ultraman Leo'' - Special Effects Supervisor *''Prophecies of Nostradamus'' (1974) - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Conflagaration'' - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''The Human Revolution Continues'' - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Zero Pilot'' - Director of Special Effects *''Goliathon'' -Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Monkey'' - Director of Special Effects *''Tokyo Daijishin Magnitude 8.1'' - Special Effects Supervisor *''Ultraman 80'' - Special Effects Supervisor *''Saraba Kaitei Kûbo I 401 Maboroshi no Panama Unga Daibakugeki!'' - Special Effects Supervisor *''The War in Space'' (1977) - Assistant Director of Special Effects *''Megaloman'' - Director of Special Effects *''Bye-Bye Jupiter'' (1984) - Director of Special Effects *''Zero'' - Director of Special Effects *''Love: Take Off'' - Director of Special Effects *''19'' - Special Effects Supervisor *''Bureau of D Agency'' - Director of Special Effects *''Gunhed'' (1989) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) - Director of Special Effects, Rodan *''Yamato Takeru'' (1994) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) - Director of Special Effects *''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) - Director of Special Effects *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) - Director of Special Effects *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) - SDF Officer (Cameo) *''Super Star God GranSazer'' - Director of Special Effects, SDF Officer (Cameo) *''Phantom Star God Justirisers'' - Director of Special Effects, Businessman (Cameo) *''Super Star Fleet Sazer-X'' - Director of Special Effects, Businessman (Cameo) *''Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers'' (2005) - Director of Special Effects *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' - Director of Special Effects (Live Action Scenes) *''Kawaii! JeNny'' - Director Gallery Godzillabiollanteevent04.jpg GvMG2 - Production - 3.jpeg|Kawakita using the HeiseiRado hand puppet Trivia *Just before his death in December 2014, Koichi Kawakita acted as a consultant for [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|the 2014 Godzilla video game]]. *On November 28, 2015, a special festival was held in Tokyo in honor of Koichi Kawakita. The films Godzilla vs. Mothra, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, and Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, for all of which Kawakita acted as the director of special effects, were screened at the festival. Category:Showa era - Staff Category:Heisei era - Staff